1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal display modules and to liquid crystal displays including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an LCD module and a backlight unit. The LCD module includes an LCD panel and polarizing plates formed on both surfaces of the LCD panel. The contrast ratio of the LCD panel can vary depending upon viewing angle due to the alignment of liquid crystals. The LCD panel has a high contrast ratio at a front side thereof and a low contrast ratio at a lateral side thereof.
The polarizing plate includes a polarizer and a protective film formed on both surfaces of the polarizer. A retardation film may be used as a protective film, and may be formed between the polarizer and the LCD panel to compensate for viewing angle at the lateral side of the LCD panel by increasing the contrast ratio at the lateral side thereof. However, the retardation film has limited effect in widening the viewing angle at the lateral side.
Therefore, there is a need for an LCD module with improved compensation for lateral contrast ratio and lateral viewing angle while at the same time reducing the difference in brightness at both sides thereof.